Similarities
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Hermione’s parents die in a car crash; she receives the news by owl. Harry and Ron have girlfriends. Hermione feels neglected. Contains a mention about attempying suicide, a bit O.C, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling and those people affiliated with the books. This is just free fan fiction.

Similarities

Summary: Hermione's parents die in a car crash; she receives the news by owl. Harry and Ron have girlfriends. Hermione feels neglected and when Draco and her are the only ones up in the astronomy tower at 3:00 in the morning, they have a conversation.

Authors note: This story looks at Draco and Hermione's similarities and a possible way in which they might become civil. Please review some of my other stories have got a lot of hits but only a few reviews. I really like writing, but I like feedback more. So just say anything. I will try and give the reviewers a shout out. Well hope you all enjoy this story. Alternative universe might be a little bit O.C.

* * *

A scared third year knocked on the door of the potions classroom, a minute passed when an annoyed Snape answered the door. He looked at the scared boy, when the kid handed him a letter from Dumbledoor. Snape dismissed the scared kid who all but ran away he turned to his class all anxiously waiting for what Snape was going to say next. Snape opened the letter with his longer nails and read. Then annoyed he looked to the class.

'Granger, the headmaster wants your presence' Snape said annoyed his class had been disturbed.

Hermione began to get up. That's when Snape interrupted. 'Bring your bag' Snape said emotionlessly. Hermione finding it weird looked over at the desk next to hers, to see what Ron and Harry thought. They weren't listening, they were eagerly playing footsies with there new girlfriends, Lavender and Pavarti. Hermione didn't let her hurt show, instead got her bag, waved a goodbye to a panicking Neville and Seamus and left the classroom.

As she walked down the hallway she didn't even think about what Dumbledoor wanted from her, she thought more about how Ron, Harry and her relationship had changed. They used to be close going on adventures and risking there lives for each other. But over the years as the relationship changed and the teenage hormones took over they saw her less and less and wanted to flirt with girls more.

It got to the point this year that they didn't even sit near her, they either sat next to there girlfriends and if they weren't there they'd sit with the other Gryffindor boys. Hermione decided that she'd try and make new friends but they were either completely immature such as Seamus and Dean, completely delusional like Luna, or had too much Baggage like Cho.

The closest she got was with Ginny and that didn't last long, especially after Dean took a fancy to Hermione. Though it was a crush and wasn't mutual Ginny had blacklisted Hermione even so far as to go bitch to Lavender that Hermione's good girl persona was just an act. Hermione went to Ron trying to get him to help but like usual, he didn't bother listening to her problems but managed to guilt her into doing another essay for him.

Yes, even though they rarely talked Harry and Ron always made an exception in order to get her to do there homework. Hermione did it anyway, she thought it was a phase they were going through and they'd be best friends soon. In the mean time she'd do there homework, so they wouldn't fail any classes.

Hermione had reached Dumbledoor's office entrance, said the password and entered.

'Sir, you called for me' Hermione said politely.

'Miss Granger, I have some sad news can you please take a seat' Dumbledoor then waved his hand towards a plush chair in front of his table.

Hermione's heart began to beat faster, had she failed an exam? Was her application for advanced potions in 7th year rejected? All these thoughts crossed her mind as she waited for Dumbledoor to say something.

'Miss Granger, Hermione, I have received a letter today from the ministry, your parents had been in an accident and sadly they didn't make it' Dumbledoor said sympathetically.

Hermione's world stopped, there was a silence, and all she heard was her heart beating faster and faster.

'What you mean professor?' Hermione asked, knowing full well what had happened yet denying the horror of what she just heard.

'It's in the letter' Dumbledoor said as he passed her a red letter.

Hermione grabbed the letter and said that she'd better be off to Potions. She ran out of the room knocking the chair over. Dumbledoor understood Hermione and what she was going through. He too had dealt with grief but, everyone's way of dealing with it was unique.

Hermione remained composed as usual as she ran out of Dumbledoor's office and began to power walk towards the Myrtle's toilet block. A few seconds later her heart was beating fast and she felt a sense of dread as her eyes began tearing up. She went into the toilets and went into the stalls locked one and began to desperately rip open the letter. She began to read, first she read silently with each word her heart began to beat faster, her stomach began to hurt and her eyes began tearing.

After she read it the first time she then re read it this time in a whisper. By this time she was silently crying and choking on words. The 3rd and final time she read the letter she screamed the words. Finally denial had finished and reality sunk in as Hermione vomited in the bathroom and began banging the back of her head against a wall as she hugged her knees close to her body and began to sob. She stayed in the bathroom for 5 hours undisturbed; none came looking for her not Harry, Ron or Dumbledoor. Her head hurt like hell and her eyes were red. She got up and went to the basin and washed her face and rinsed her mouth.

She then started the long trip back to the Gryffindor tower. She decided to skip dinner and stayed in her room. It was around 2:20 pm when she came down; Harry and Ron were on the couch with Pavarti and Lavender. When they noticed her.

'Hey Hermione Dumbledoor told us about your parents, were so sorry, you don't have to do our essay's if you don't want to since you have so much going on' Ron said.

'Yeah, I convinced the boys to let you have a week off' said Lavender sincerely.

Hermione didn't reply, she just walked silently like a zombie out of the common room. She needed to get out of there; she was torn between crying and killing her four housemates. She was deeply depressed at the same time extremely angry.

She needed the walk anyway. She began walking through the corridors; she then decided to have weird thoughts. Maybe she should end it. She was alone; her loving parents had gone taken away by a cruel twist of fate. She had no more family or friends for that matter. She wasn't even accepted by the wizardry community, due to her blood.

Hermione had the idea to jump of the astronomy tower, normally this wouldn't work with the anti-suicide wards but due to malfunctions between the protective spells on the castle and the anti-suicide wards, one had to go and since none has attempted suicide in over a decade, Dumbledoor choose the former.

Only a few were privy to this information, one of them being Hermione as she worked as Dumbledoor assistant on the wards to get extra credit. Hermione made her way to the tower, as she walked up she saw him, his blonde hair was distinctively him and so were his tailored black robes.

Draco Malfoy was in the astronomy tower looking at the sky, Hermione stood there unnoticed, Draco's back to her she stood there an observed the young Malfoy oddly, she never had seen him like this, he was relaxed. Hermione looked for a minute, before she loudly exhaled, maybe another night she thought as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy turned around too late, he didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if someone really was looking at him look at the stars.

_To be continued_

Author note: What you all think? Please review I need support for this story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling and those people affiliated with the books. This is just free fan fiction.

It was the morning after Hermione got told that her parent had died; she laid in her bed for an hour and silently cried. After a while she decided that she had to go and eat, so she whipped her eyes and adjusted her hair like she did every morning and made her way towards the great hall. Hermione only had 5 hours of sleep, but she didn't care she was going to maintain her schedule and routine because that's all she had at this point. Hermione when she reached the Griffindor table in the great hall got an 'I'm sorry for your loss' from Neville, Dean and Seamus and got the same cold behavior from Ginny and got completely ignored by both Ron and Harry. Hermione at this point could not give a damn about anyone, she might have been functioning but her mind was on her parents. Hermione took a piece of toast and began to nibble at it, while staring at the plate on the table slowly becoming littered with bread crumbs. After 10 minutes of eating silently and getting worried glances from Neville, Ron had approached Hermione.

'Hey Hermione how are you feeling today?' said Ron, giving Harry a look over his shoulder.

Hermione didn't reply but shrugged her shoulders and kept on eating her bread.

'Okay, that's good to hear' said Ron completely missing Hermione's body language. 'You know the essays yesterday? Yeah we really need them done today Snape has been really on our back yesterday after we gave you some time to complete it'

Hermione dropped her toast and stood up and only 2 inches away from Ron screamed 'I DON'T CARE!!!!'

The whole great hall turned around including the teachers.

"I have helped you ever since we became friends in 1st year, I have done your essays and reports, saved your lives, risked my own life and put myself last in every situation to cater to poor little Harry and Ron's needs."

Ron just stood their shocked while Hermione continued.

"But those days are OVER! Only now after my parents die do I realize what manipulative selfish assholes you are" Said Hermione as she left the great hall and headed towards the Astronomy tower.

Ron avoided all the glares and sat back down next to Harry. 'Mate I think we will have to do these essays ourselves' Said Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

On the other side of the Hall Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione the Griffindor Princess began her tirade, and before her arrival the whole school had heard about what happened to her parents. Draco felt sorry for her as much as he could feel sorry for a person of her breeding. She had clearly loved her parents; Draco always overheard her talk about her father's job as a dentist and how her mom bought her new clothes. He actually knew a lot about Hermione for someone who barely talked to her. Clearly he also noticed her exclusion from the rest of the golden trio, he wondered if she new it was mediated by Lavender.

Draco was broken out of his thought process by a laughing Blaise.

'Draco mate, did u see Weasley's face…' Blaise began.

Draco had seen Weasley's face, but he also had seen hers. She was fragile like broken glass. His father would tell him when he was young, only broken glass and metal could be remolded and made into another object. This got Draco thinking. If he could get too Hermione before Harry and Ron apologize he could ruin the golden trio forever. If Draco could be Hermione rock and the invisible gas that fuelled her grudge against Weasley and Potter, he could possibly get rid of Harry and Ron from the Griffindor quiditch team according to the academic code, which requires that all members have a passing grade. This was a plan; Draco excused himself from the table and went on the search for Hermione Granger his broken glass soon to be remolded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling and those people affiliated with the books. This is just free fan fiction.

Author note: Okay guys I know how I'm going to continue the story. Thank you for all the reviews you guys have been giving me. I have been inundated by requests from people to be beta readers. Thank you but that would delay my updates, since I literally type up a story in an hour and do a quick read of it and post. I know my grammar, spelling and many other elements aren't perfect but I do this solely to get my ideas out there.

Draco exited the hallway and looked around for Hermione. He walked past a few windows when he spotted a lone Griffindor sitting on a bench outside. As Draco made his way outside he could tell Hermione was upset. He took some time to think of a way to proceed, but all that he could think of was to come and sit next to her. So he sat next to her on the same park bench. He said nothing and for a few minutes she didn't notice him. When she did she just looked at him for a brief moment teary eyed and continued to stare at the dirt exposed ground under her feet where the green grass had been eroded from students swinging there legs. Draco just stared ahead and watched Hermione through his peripheral vision. They stayed like this for five minutes just listening as wind blew through the pine leaves making a whistling sound. None was outside but them two, class had already started and they were missing it. Hermione didn't care she had already memorized the curriculum and Draco was already ahead and he wasn't going to let this one opportunity pass where he could drive a permanent wedge in-between the Golden trio.

'Why are you here?' Hermione asked, not removing her eyes from the dirt floor.

'Just enjoying the fresh air' Draco replied. Hermione looked up and with half a grin replied 'You're a liar, you always complain about nature'. Hermione had witnessed Draco thousands of times complain about nature, in magical creatures he bitched about the pine cones, when watching quiditch he bitched about the wind and birds. 'Your right I was lying' Draco stated. 'Then why are you here?' Hermione asked as she expelled her breathe forcefully.

'To make sure your okay'

Hermione looked at Draco trying to see if he was lying. 'Why? I'm a no good mudlbood remember? You bullied me for years'

'I saw what happened in the hall' Draco replied.

Hermione's face turned sullen as she started relieving Ron's insensitive comments.

'You didn't deserve it'

Hermione looked at him for a brief second. 'No I deserved everything I got' replied Hermione trying to hold the tears back.

'You helped them throughout there whole time here at Hogwarts, you didn't have to do their reports especially after the loss you suffered' replied Draco sincerely.

Hermione remained silent for a few minutes before she said anything.

'It's my fault they died'

'You can't say that there's no way you could of known"

'I know, but If I never came to Hogwarts, none of this might of happened. If I wasn't selfish' Hermione replied sadly silent tears rolling down her eyes.

'Though we don't talk often, I know that you're not selfish. You spend hours helping others.'

'Yes but I do that for a reason. I just want to be accepted at a muggle school when I was little the kids didn't like me because when I got angry paper would fly across the room. They called me a freak; the other kid's parents called me a freak. I would come home from school and lay in my bed crying as my parents argued over what was wrong with me.' Hermione said as she swallowed and tried to regain her composure before she continued.

'Then I got a letter saying I was a witch and I had these wonderful powers and I thought it all make sense now. I don't belong in the muggle world I belonged in another place where they would welcome me with open arms and wouldn't judge me. Then I came here and then a slytherin girl called me muggleborn trash. So I opened up my magical books and read pages after pages of wizardry societies dislike of people like me. The world where I was supposed to be loved and excepted. So in order to make up for my failings I read and read and read, if I could prove I could master magic better then any pureblood wizard maybe that would prove that I belonged here. So I can say mum , dad thank you for sending me somewhere where they don't call me a freak. But it doesn't matter because people still called me a freak and I still felt like an outsider. As soon as I told people my last name I could see there disposition change as they realized my name wasn't of pure magical blood and it killed me.

Hermione by this point was openly crying. 'So I really don't belong in either worlds, im stuck in the middle of two worlds who hate me and don't want me. That's why second year when you called me a mudblood it tore me up inside. It was true, I fooled myself into thinking I belonged for so long and you brought me down to reality. That's probably the one thing I admire about you Malfoy, you're the only Slytherin that can destroy my whole world by just being honest.'

Draco sat in a moment of contemplation before talking.

'You know Granger out of everyone I will miss most when I leave Hogwarts it would be you, none can get that fire out of me like you can and that makes you incredibly important to me…'

To be continued


End file.
